


Danger Zone

by IrisClou



Series: Top Gun (ZeroStorm) [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BUT A LITTLE FLUFF TOO, Best Friends, COPIUOUS USE OF THE TOP GUN SOUNDTRACK, Dominance, I MEAN THEY LITERALLY FUCKING FIGHT EACH OTHER IN BED SO, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, UM I CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE IT WAS PAST MIDNIGHT, fuck i forgot i have to tag this jesus christ, just bein gay, storm eagle gets hit in the face with a dildo and thats all that really matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: After getting back from a bit of mission training, Zero still is too riled up to settle down.Unfortunately, Storm knows exactly what Zero does to de-stress, and it's going to involve him, a lot of pain, and a bed.Best friends don't always play nice.





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a request but more or less it had been a long time coming

[[Hit Me With Your Best Shot | Pat Benatar]](https://youtu.be/iM1a5D3fBAo)

 

 

> _Before i put another notch in my lipstick case_
> 
> _You better make sure you put me in my place_

"Every time, Zero!" Storm panted, his wings shuddering under the strain of their own weight, "Every damn time! How do you do it?"

"Well," Zero saw his friend's knees weaken, and went to slip the eagle's arm over his shoulder to steady him, "I'm sure you already know why, and just don't wanna accept that Sigma and Vile were behind it." He grinned, feeling Storm's body slump.

Poor bastard, Zero thought. He was such a proud sort, not as much as Zero, of course. But there was a humbleness to him as well. He knew when he was beat, and would concede, like he had now.  

"Regardless of those two..." Storm gave a half-hearted attempt at rustling his plumage in anger, " _monsters'_ influence on you, it was _you_ who decided to train on your own and better yourself." He bowed his head to brush his gem against Zero's.

The man laughed.

"You think X is cute, you shoulda seen _me_ back then. Woulda _really_ had your panties in a twist, Storm." Zero teased as he helped haul his friend back into the rec room, where the eagle flopped into an overstuffed armchair and threw his head back with a groan.

"I was the whitest knight you'd ever seen," Zero continued, taking a seat across from Storm, "Noble and gentle, all that bullshit. It was ridiculous. Even X still gets starry eyed thinkin' about that year." There was a tinge of bitterness in those words, but Zero shrugged it away.

"And now I get to deal with the all-mighty shitlord, huh?" Storm crowed a deep laugh, "Lucky me."

"Lucky you is _right_ ," Zero leaned forward in his seat, a sneer on his lips, "I didn't even have the balls to kiss X that whole time."

"Owning testicles aside," Storm snorted, "You seem to be just fine now, nailing him on the pool table at three in the morning."

"We figure if we've got a thousand-year lifespan, we may as well spice things up a bit." Zero's sneer turned into a wild grin, to which Storm rolled his eyes.

"If Alia knew..." He warned, but was surprised to be met with raucous laughter.

"I'll invite her to watch next time, if that's what you mean." Zero still felt rowdy from the earlier training session.

He wasn't sure if it was faulty programming, but he couldn't stand fighting if it wasn't till the finish. And since he and Storm were still breathing, he was itching for more.

"God, God no. She'll snap your neck." Storm ruffled up all his feathers in order,  before smoothing them out again.

He paused, "Zero, don't give me that look. You'll kill me out there. And we're even on those terms, so lets keep our death ratio one-to-one, please." His facial feathers drew back nervously.

"You know what my favorite Pat Benatar song is?"

At the mention of his idol, Storm puffed up.

"I figure it's Heartbreaker, right?" He tried to sound in control of his emotions. Holy _shit_ did he love Pat Benatar.

Then, "Wait, wait, Goddamn it, no!" _Now_ he knew what the man wanted, "I'm exhausted, Zero. Let me rest."

It was futile. He already had that hungry look in his eyes.

"I shouldn't let myself be pushed around by you, maybe I should just say n- -" Storm didn't have time to finish, Zero already in his lap, body flush to his, teeth at the underside of his jaw.

"I think this is the closest to Maverick I'll ever get, Storm." He hissed, biting down into the thick, downy neck.

"It better be," The eagle shuddered, fearfully looking around to see if anyone else was headed towards the rec room, "I don't think I'd be able to handle you full blown." He swallowed dryly before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hey cowboy, before I become your next chicken dinner, how about we take this to someplace--"

"Quieter? You were going to say quieter," Zero snarked, "Good luck, because you won't be quiet when _I'm_ with you."

Storm felt the man's nails dig into the nape of his neck as he kissed him, strongly, furiously, hips pushing hard against his stomach.

_Goddamn it._

————————

[[Mighty Wings | Cheap Trick]](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L-4XsDQYDi4)

"Zero, really, honestly..." Storm groaned as they lay in his bed, finally stripped of their armor and padding, "Can't you just take a cold shower like the rest of us?"

"Storm, as much as I'd love to just be a normal old reploid, I can't." Already, Zero had begun to shake, his muscles tense from lack of fatigue. His body wanted to fight, even if his head didn't.

"Sorry, babe." It almost sounded sincere.

Storm cracked a tired smile, sighing deeply as Zero found his place, snuggled deeply into his downy breast feathers.

"Why can't you be like X? All little and cute and--" Storm began to chuckle, but was interrupted by a smarmy looking Zero.

"Because I'm not a little baby bitch. I'm the strongest damn reploid alive, and it comes at a cost."

"You gotta fight?"

"Gotta fight, bro." Zero laughed, running his hands along the thick midnight feathers of Storm's neck. For some reason, this always seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Can we..." Storm churred, watching some of the tension leave the man as he continued to pet the feathers, "...maybe make this more "lovemaking" and less of a 'fuck the absolute shit of Storm Eagle' session?"

Zero let out an ugly laugh, the noise catching in his throat, "We'll see, dude."

But his expression softened, and he bent down to kiss him. It was passionate, yet gentle, and Storm easily melted into it.

"I fuckin' love you, bro." Zero smiled again, this time a little giddily, "God, I'm fuckin' gay as shit for you."

Storm churred back, eyes shadowed by long eyelashes, his feathered fingers firmly grasping his best friend's hips.

"It's time you finally beat me, Storm." He murmured, shivering as the eagle's feathers ruffled him in all the right places, "I know you can. You're the best Mav we got." He nuzzled affectionately into the crook of his neck.

"If _I_ had the weird shit you have down there, it'd be the other way around, I'm sure." Storm snorted, "But...not everything is a fight. Teamwork is a thing, y'know." He preened lovingly at Zero's golden strands of hair.

He received a childish grumble in reply.

"But I LIKE fighting." Zero huffed, earning him a chiding churr.

"Then hit me with your best shot." Storm teased, hands wandering below his friends strong hips.

Zero didn't need to be asked twice.

In a moment of heat and knowing grins, he went to work, reducing Storm to a quivering, panting mess with every fiery kiss, every perfect and rough touch  fingers digging into the coverts, pulling at the gorgeous plumage of his ruffled collar.

Storm's chest heaved with every shaky breath. Zero's hips never stopped either. And here he thought they had grown rusty, with X the one thing they had in common. The eagle let out a strangled crow, already his body on the very edge.

"You been lonely, big guy?" Zero smirked, noticing Storm's hips arch to his, knees pulling up, "Your the one damn equal I have, start fighting back!" He barked, puffing up his chest as he continued to wrack the eagle's weary body with a relentless passion.

There was a searing silence before Storm reacted, landing a furious bite to Zero's throat, beak clamping around it. Within seconds, Zero was flung to the sheets, pinned down with sharp talons and bristling midnight feathers.

Storm's wings beat mightily once, making the curtains billow. He hissed sharply, plumage raised to make him appear even more massive.

Zero grinned, feeling the sharp beak threaten to cut into his tough skin.

"Good boy," He rasped, the the sheer heat and energy radiating from Storm's emerald gem nearly scalding, "Now let's really get this show started."

[[Danger Zone | Kenny Loggins]](https://youtu.be/siwpn14IE7E)

It was brutal, animal, carnal. The men fought tooth and nail against each other, clawing wildly as their gems burned hotter and hotter, until finally, Zero slammed Storm into the backboard. His jaw was taut, panting against his best friend's own labored breaths.

He wanted blood.

"I'd take out this whole base just to feel alive again." He snarled, snapping his teeth like a dog, "I'd kill a human just for that feeling."

"Mav talk, Zero. Mav talk." Storm growled back, struggling against the sheer force of Zero's might, "Humans aren't target practice."

"I wanna _KILL_ , Storm!" Zero roared, his muscles bunching powerfully, and he lunged for the eagle's throat.

"NO YOU _DON'T!_ " Storm let out a bellowing shriek, a noise only he could make. Zero was pushed back, and flung down into the sheets once more.

His hesitation cost him dearly.

Zero felt the the fierce talons pierce his skin, the razor sharp beak slice through his neck. The man quieted. A pearly liquid oozed from the wounds, and at the taste, Storm recoiled with disgust, spitting.

Zero did not move.

"I'm sick of your shit, Zero." Storm wiped his beak on his bare arm, "Every time we fight, you push it. You push it too hard, and you're dangerous." His wings ruffled and flexed.

Zero grinned, eyes closed, head laid back.

"Dangerous, huh? Yeah, I guess I _am_ dangerous."

"You have to _protect_ your brothers. You can't keep this up," Storm's wings shook with fatigue, "You know what happens if you kill a human, let alone _hurt_ one."

"Yeah, I killed a good number of 'em. I know what happens." Zero's smile weakened, "I'm not keen on that. I know procedure as well as you."

"I don't want to hurt you," Storm's brilliant crimson brow feathers slicked back with a deep sadness, "I can't stand it."

Zero chuffed, pulling himself up and rubbing at the cuts on his neck.

"Yeah. But it's what I needed. I'd have asked you to punch me in the face, but--"

"I'll do it now if it'll get you to stop being a dickshit." Storm was rare to swear so crudely, but he was fighting his own losing battle of exhaustion.

Zero laughed rustily, and shook his head.

"No, I'm good now. You could have done it, and I accepted it."

"Zero, you _know_ I wouldn't have--" Storm wilfed fearfully at the notion.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked, "But we're not done yet."

"If I just got up and walked away--" Storm gurgled desperately, but was cut off by a Zero with sparks in his glimmering green eyes.

"I'd drag you right back into bed."

"Does the word 'sleep' have any meaning to you?" Storm grunted, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Of course not. Why sleep when you could fuck your best friend?" Zero made his way back into Storm's lap, chuckling.

"Because your best friend is tired as shit."

"Not good enough." Zero laughed, kissing along Storm's fluffy neck until he reached his bronze beak.

The eagle just leered down at him, but the glare soon turned into a smile. For all of Zero's faults, persistence in love was the defining one. One he didn't mind too much.

[[Playing With The Boys | Kenny Loggins]](https://youtu.be/ABavfazPTjo)

This time, it was gentle, gentle, yet strong and deliberate. Storm felt his heart throb as Zero buried his rough fingers into his thick coverts, stroking all the way across the radial frame. His body relaxed at the sensation, and he grinned to himself. He had to give these boys of his credit for how they figured out to kiss him when they had lips and he had a beak. And Zero had no fear of the unknown.

Storm found himself lost in the covers, tongues melting their earlier aggression in smooth strokes. But even reploids had to catch their breaths, and Storm broke the kiss with a whuffing laugh.

"You had me worried, Zero." There was pure love in the voice as Storm ran his beak through the man's now tangled hair to straighten it out, "I love you too much to lose you." He murmured softly, and cuddled him up in his burly arms, wings folding over his back protectively.

"You'll never lose me, Storm." Zero felt his heart swell at the eagle's words. He always had the deepest, darkest doubts of the man's love for him. Especially when jealously reared its ugly head at the prospect of having to "share" X.

"Then prove it." Storm teased, nipping at him affectionately, "Prove that my mate is for life."

Zero was quickly lost in a fluttering, feathery passion, all differences forgotten in the name of love. Soon, both men were gasping at each other's lips, bodies trembling.

"Give me a sec, bro." Zero huffed, skin hot in anticipation. God those fuckin' feathers did a number on him.

Storm waited patiently, but jerked to attention as a toy and a bottle of lube were thrown at him, with a belated, "Here, catch!" Both hit him in the head.

"I'll BEAT you with this, asshole." Storm waved the toy in his hand, laughing.

He let out a yelp of alarm as Zero suddenly lunged, playfully wrestling with him, covering him in kisses and cheek rubs.

Who was he kidding? X's affectionate behavior definitely influenced this bastard. Storm churred warmly, hugging his best friend to his fluffy breast.

"Alright, buddy." Zero snuggled deep into the feathers, "You know the drill."

"If only the humans knew what their cute little robot soldiers did in their downtime..." Storm mumbled with a grin as Zero got up on his knees, letting the eagle slather a copious amount of creamy lube between his thighs and ass.

Zero couldn't do anything but belly laugh at the notion, steadying himself against Storm's broad shoulders.

"We need to watch Top Gun again." He grinned as Storm leaned back against the pillows, letting him settle in his lap, toy positioned behind him, "It's been like, a _week_."

"A cardinal sin, of course," Storm snorted, helping ease Zero down, gripping his ass with tough, feathered fingers. He nibbled at the man's ear as he let out a drawn out moan.

"I don't understand how you can just get right to it." Storm muzzled him worriedly, "I always have to make sure X is like, dying for it."

"Ha!" Zero crowed, shifting his hips to get comfortable, "He's different, though. I can't take what he can. We developed differently, and I'm a lot more shallow there than he is."

"And you like it in the ass." Storm smirked, and was rewarded with another laugh.

"I _love_ it in the ass. But only with you, Storm. I don't even let X do this shit to me." He leaned over to press his gem to Storm's, the ones on their chests also syncing.

There was a rush of mutual warmth that flooded their bodies, washing away the past animosity and soothing them with a bonding passion.

It didn't last long, as Storm took hold of the base of the toy, pushing it in past the sloping knot. Zero inhaled sharply, and tensed. He almost _never_ did this, so the sensation was still powerful and new to him.

His chest heaved, and he let out a throaty gasp as Storm worked the toy in and out, slowly at first. That didn't last long either, and Zero bore down on him, knees spread, hips arched back, face pressed shamefully into the crook of the eagle's neck.

His body shook with the force of sharp jabbing thrusts to his tanned ass, the sound of it almost as loud as his throaty, boyish moans. Storm grinned.

"Not so tough with a dick up our ass now, are we?"

"S-shut up, you fuck..." Zero managed, trying best to squeeze shut his eyes, but with how roughly Storm was plowing the toy into him, they stayed wide open.  

He could feel the sticky, white lube slide down the insides of his thighs, mixing with his own pearly liquid.

God, he was gonna be sore as hell tomorrow.

"More, you bastard!" He cried, digging his nails into Storm's coverts, "Harder!" He bowed his head to the eagle's chest, kissing at the gem nestled below his collarbone.

Storm graciously obliged with a smirk, and plunged the toy as deep as it could go, forcing a scream out of the boy.

But there was no rest for the wicked, and Zero was ravaged by the heat, barely able to keep up with Storm's powerful strokes.

He bit down onto the eagle's shoulder, legs splayed as far as they could go, his breath forced out of him with each thrust, bracing himself as best he could.

"How's it feel now, boy?" Storm felt Zero futilely jerk his hips against his feathery stomach. Such a cute little instinct - thinking he was still on top.

"S-shit..." He managed through shuddering gasps, knowing it wouldn't be long. Already his body was overheating, copper skin hot to the touch. His golden mane of hair cascaded down his shoulders, Storm's talons tangled in it. Every so often, he'd give it a rough tug, causing Zero to give in just that much more.

He was growing weak, but even through the fatigue, he struggled, fought, clawed at Storm, begging through clenched teeth for more.

"Your ass is tight as hell, kid." Storm marveled, feeling Zero's entire body tense up as he continued to fight the rising rides. His friend knew he could take the strain of a physical battle.

But a sexual one was different.

Zero couldn't respond with anything more than a wavering moan, and clung desperately to Storm, building up the tempo, his hips frantic now.

"Let, let me..." He sobbed, throwing his head back, riding down on Storm like his life depended on it, "S-Storm, p-please lemme, lemme..." his chest heaved with every labored breath, "let m-me c-cum, please...!"

Seeing Zero on the verge of collapse was enough for his friend to pull him down, letting the overly sensitive glans brush against his soft feathers, and forced the knot into him.

In a flurry of feathers and cries of passion, Storm and Zero found each other in a lusty kiss, both barely able to call each other's names as the wave struck them. Their gems flashed together with a blinding light, filling the bedroom with a brilliant teal color.

Zero fell, unable to do much more than breathe, but he managed a low whine as the toy strained painfully against him. Storm quickly and carefully slid it out, alarmed at how much the boy had actually taken. He'd have to make sure he looked alright, too. But that could wait.

[[Take My Breath Away | Berlin]](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx51eegLTY8)

Storm cradled a trembling Zero in a loving embrace, folding his wings over him to cuddle him even more.

The boy simply whimpered, and shivered again, the green gem on his chest pale and flickering weakly. It would take a lot for him to recover after expending all that energy.

But Storm stayed devotedly by his side, taking great pains to preen his golden hair back to its silken standard, every so often affectionately nibbling the boy's cheek. Zero smiled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

He relaxed, and let out a yawn as Storm ran gentle, feathered fingers over his copper skin, soothing him.

"I love you," He mumbled into the downy, midnight breast feathers, feeling consciousness slip from him. But still, he clutched it tightly to him.

"I've always loved you, too. X always spoke so fondly of you when he came to visit after we were given a second chance." Storm purred, "And I knew, no matter your past, your heart was true." Beak met tenderly with quivering lips.

"I'd cry like a bitch," Zero felt tears sting his eyes at the touch, "but I'm too tired. You know what I want to say, babe." He pathetically tried to press his gem to Storm's, but his friend had to bow his head to sync with him. And he knew, as he always had.

"Sleep. I'll get you cleaned up, dear." Storm cooed, smiling as he watched as Zero, unable to hold back at the simple word, cried freely.

Silently, but the tears that streamed down his cheeks gave him away.

And he slept, as Storm lovingly cared for him, all up to the point where he made the bed, tucking Zero in.

The boy awoke blearily with a start.

"D-don't leave!" He cried, voice hoarse. He tried to reach for Storm, but his body was too weak, too limp.

"I'll never leave you. You gave me a second chance, and here's yours." His best friend took his place at his side, nuzzling him, "We'll share that chance together, okay?"

Zero merely nodded. He didn't really like feeling like a child, but he was still young to Storm's wisdom. He relented into the eagle's strong arms, and felt the mighty wings wrap around him securely.

"Take my breath away..." Storm hummed softly, watching Zero finally give in to sleep, his body relaxed and breathing steady.

If only the humans knew, knew how their little robot soldiers loved, loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> god bless storm for bein A Good Fuckin' Bro all the time


End file.
